fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechai
Mechai are a dwarf-like dragonic species notable for having some mechanical organs, that live on Mania, a planet mostly consistent of metals, fields, and poisonous seas. Satan was initially a Mechai before achieving demonhood. History The Mechai society originated on the proto-planet, and a notable many were brought by Satan to live on his new planet, Mania. Others were created or recreated upon the creation of Mania. As a part of their society, the most common and necessary market action was trade. However, this became halted as their planet began to be populated by the powerful White Spiders. These White Spiders often occupied the safest trade routes (ones that were farther away from the poisonous seas and earthquake-prone fields) and killed off traders, proving to be a significant problem for the Mechai. Satan saw this problem and provided them a nameless son of his to become a subjugator of these White Spiders, and he had come to reduce their population nearly to extinction, before he later turned on the Mechai. The Mechai then sealed him inside a small, hollow, marble statue of a furry animal, where his soul would remain until it was broken. Biology The Mechai species are descendants of dragons who bore biology of less-than-natural qualities more commonly observed in dragonkind. Of such qualities, the dragons more commonly had body parts, such as bones, teeth, or scales, composed of types of metals, woods, gems, or stones, or even internal organs that resemble artificial technological recreations of organs seen in modern times, which were somehow biologically passed down as initial traits of offspring in the species. Evolutions of the species to this day bring them close to Demidragons, though with some resemblance to Dragonkin, hinting at perhaps a closer relation to that species than the Demidragon species is to it. Outside of notable dragonic species, though, the Mechai bear traits of some resemblance to traits held by Martedians and Binarellers. Their species is known to have the natural ability to allow materials, such as metals, woods, gems, or stones, as well as definable sources of energy, to merge into the surface of their skins. In this, many Mechai have been known to fashion armor or technology out of such materials, so as to serve as bio-mechanical advancements to their own bodies. Mechai are known to be able to turn small qualities of resources into radioactive sources of power, as a conversion of energy intake for their body, which allows them to survive for long periods of time with only little sustenance. As well, they retain youth for a very long time, with the average age of death for the species being around six thousand years. However, the oldest known Mechai is near ten-thousand years in age. Their species has a number of different functioning genders and sexes, almost all of which can "conventionally" breed with one another. The diversity of this is almost as great as that seen in Monsterkind. Their society thus encompasses all types of gender identity. The average height of a Mechai is 68 inches, and the average weight is around 182 pounds. This can be contrasted with the species of Demidragons and Dragonkin, who have average heights and weights of 76 inches and 141 pounds. Mechai are born when a Mechai is impregnated through some method (usually either by itself, a single other, or a number of others), and comes to lay an egg, which the infant Mechai then develops in and grows until their body comes to be stable enough to handle being outside of its egg. This process usually lasts a decade, after which the young Mechai can come out of its egg. Culture It is known that their technology is some of the most advanced in the entire universe, putting many other advanced planets to shame. Their society consists mostly of villages and small tribes, watched over by their leader in the planet's capital, with community leaders in smaller populated areas. Their market balances on the trade that takes place among them. Members Notable Canon *Liruac Ingentis *"Koala" *Satan (Initial species) *Lord Wennan English *Lord Lainn Irish *Masa Le Umas Minor Canon *Canzona Hau of Rustlung *Gawain * - *Koiriol Garlium *Destar Ingentis